You, Me, and Baby Makes Three
by HiMyNameIsTrish
Summary: Post season 6. Luke got to Lorelai before she gave him the ultimatum. They eloped and are living in wedded bliss. But how would a baby fit into their lives? Luke is dying to find out. Also, some RoryJess. Not the major story but they're there. I'm
1. Chapter 1

You, Me, and Baby Makes Three

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Author's Notes/Summary Thing: Well after much worry about the status of Luke and Lorelai's relationship next season, I've decided to get my thoughts on the subject out there. What if it was Luke's idea to elope? What if Lorelai agreed? All this and much more will be answered at some point. So read on...readers! And of course your reviews are always welcome.

Chapter 1

"So how was it?"

"Eh, it rained allot and then Luke got sunburn on the first day..." Lorelai Gilmore dumped the contents of her suitcase onto her bed. She held the phone between her shoulder and ear as she sorted out the dirty clothes.

"Yeah, he never did seem like a guy that would tan. But didn't it rain everyday?" Rory asked.

"Almost. But when the sun did come out, it was really out."

"How was the beach?"

"Oh my God. It was the most beautiful place ever. It was like one of those cheesy desktop wallpapers that come with a computer and you never believe that such a place could exist. The water was so blue and warm." Lorelai paused. "Of course, the warmth is probably what attracted the jellyfish."

"You didn't get stung did you? Because the last time you got stung none of your shoes fit you for like a week because of the disgusting swelling."

"Oh, no. Believe me, I know the dangers of the jellyfish. Luke on the other hand..."

"You didn't warn him?"

"I gave him a proper warning. It even included the swollen feet story, in great detail. But does he listen to me?"

"Nope."

"Of course not. He was all hot from the sunburn and wanted to go in the water to cool off. But his redness just made them angry."

"Oh poor Luke."

"Poor Luke? Poor Lorelai slept alone the whole time. The whole honeymoon. No sex, zero sex. Luke slept on the tile floor in the bathroom to try and stay cool."

"Aw, mom, I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, it happens I guess. So this week I decided we'd have a re-honeymoon. This house will be in total lockdown mode once Luke gets back from checking up with Caesar down at the diner. The fridge is actually full so that we don't have to go out for food or anything. It'll be just me and Luke for five whole days of wedded bliss. I don't even have to shower if I don't want to."

"Ok, just because you no longer need to fancy yourself up to catch a man doesn't mean you should just give up personal hygiene."

"I guess you're right. So what have you been up to lately?"

"Not much. I've got a story due in a few days."

"Any news from across the pond?"

"Umm, no. But, you know, he's working hard and he probably doesn't have the time."

"Sounds like he doesn't want to make the time."

"Mom."

"Hey, as an old married woman I am allowed to give relationship advice whenever I want. It's one of the perks."

"So I was thinking of coming home this weekend," Rory said, quickly changing the subject.

"Great. We'll probably be done consummating our union by Friday so we can meet you at Friday night dinner."

"Luke's going to dinner?"

"Um, yes."

"Well have you told Grandma yet? About the eloping?"

"Not yet."

"Oh God."

"Relax. Everything will be fine. I'll tell her when the time is right."

"In other words she won't be finding out any time soon."

"Exactly." Lorelai herd the door shut downstairs. "I gotta go. Luke's back."

"Alright. I'll see you Friday then."

"Bye."

"Bye Mom."

Lorelai hung up the phone. She couldn't help but smile. It had finally happened. She was Mrs. Luke Danes. Their wedding had happened in a whirlwind. After weeks of avoiding him, certain that their relationship was doomed, he had shown up at her door with two tickets to St. Troix. It was Luke's way of expressing how much he loved her. He hated to leave Stars Hollow, especially if leaving involved a plane. Lorelai remembered how he had squeezed her hand until he passed out from the free booze. They were married the next morning on the beach. The only thing missing was Rory. Of course she understood, as Lorelai knew she would, but that didn't make her miss her daughter any less.

Lorelai walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Luke was unpacking groceries.

"Hey hubby."

"Hey." He stopped what he was doing to peck her on the lips. "You want me to scramble us some eggs?"

"Mmm, yes please." Lorelai sat down with a cup of coffee and watched him pull out the eggs and milk. He started digging through the cabinets. "Whatcha looking for?"

"A frying pan."

"A what?"

"A frying pan. A flat pan. It's like a pot but with lower sides."

"Oh we don't have one of those." Luke looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not really in the mood for eggs anyway."

He sat down next to her. "I'm so glad you said yes."

"Even though I don't own a frying pan?"

"Even though you don't own a single cooking vessel." He leaned over and kissed her.

Lorelai smiled. She stood up and sat down on the table in front of him. He quickly pushed everything off the table, their coffee mugs shattering on the floor. Lorelai pushed his sweatpants down his legs with her feet as he pulled off her shorts. As he made love to her on the kitchen table, Lorelai made a mental note to buy a new table after the week was over. She would never be able to eat at this one again.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thanks for all the reviews guys! 

Chapter 2

Rory jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. She had been asleep before eleven for the first time in years because of sheer boredom. The phone rang again and she remembered why she woke up. She leaned across the bed and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Jess."

Rory was completely floored. She hadn't heard from Jess since her trip to Philadelphia. "Oh. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. Staying out of trouble. How's life in New Haven?"

"Oh same old same old."

"So I guess we're cousins now or something."

"Eww, yeah, I hadn't even thought about that."

"Why so grossed out?"

"Well looking back on things, it's a little creepy. I mean, I dated my cousin."

"Ok, I'm officially changing the subject. I have some business to take care of up in Hartford next week."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're thinking of opening up a shop up there."

"Wow, business must be good."

"We're doing ok. So I wanted to see if you wanted to get together or something. I was gonna head up tomorrow after we close. I thought you could show me around, introduce me to this Logan fellow."

"Well I'd be happy to show you around."

"No Logan? Is there trouble in paradise?"

"No, he's working in London for a year."

"Wow. He just up and left?"

"No no. It was all planned."

"Well I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we hung out, right?"

"Right."

"Do you think he'd mind if I stayed at your place?"

"Probably not. But he doesn't have to know."

"You've become very 'devil may care' since the last time I talked to you."

"Just one of my many improvements."

"So I'll call you Friday when I leave work. You'll be home right?"

"Oh, no actually. I'm going back home this weekend. I haven't seen my mom since the wedding."

"Well I'll go with you. I should give them my best wishes or whatever you give newly weds."

"Wow, you're going to Stars Hollow on your own free will."

"Well it's not such a bad place I guess."

"Why so sunny?"

"Just one of my many improvements."

"So I guess I'll see you Thursday night or Friday morning."

"See ya."

Rory couldn't help but smiled. She missed Jess, especially the new, responsible Jess. If he had been this way a few years ago, she thought, would Logan even be in the picture at all? None of the boys she had met before or after Jess had matched her and even challenged her intellectually. It felt good to b able to discuss books with someone, knowing that they completely understood. She loved Logan, she really did. He was so good to her and took care of her every need. She thought of calling him, telling him she was thinking of him. But what was the point? She hadn't seen or heard from him since the day he left. She didn't even know if they were still together. She hung the phone up and tried to fall back asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Let's see. We've had sex in the bedroom, in the bathroom, in the shower, on the stairs, on the kitchen table, on the couch, both chairs, and in the hall." Lorelai counted off the locations on her fingers as she lay in bed with a half asleep Luke. "That leaves us with the front porch, the back step, the driveway, and the garage." She looked over his shoulder at the alarm clock. "We've got about thirteen hours left of honeymoon time, so let's go mister." Lorelai started to get out of bed but Luke pulled her back into his arms.

"Let's just stay here for a while." He kissed her forehead and she snuggled up to his chest.

"Alright, but don't forget that we have a deadline to meet."

Luke smiled. "I love you."

"I know." 

They stayed together, enjoying their quiet moment. Then Luke broke the silence. "Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's have a baby."

"What?"

"Let's have a baby."

"A baby?"

"Yeah."

"You want one?"

"Yes."

"Since when do you even like babies?"

"Well I would like our baby."

"Luke, you just found out that you have a kid and now you want another one?"

"Yeah. I love you Lorelai. And now that we're married I think we should start a family, our family."

"Our family, huh?"

"You, me, a few kids …"

"And Paul Anka."

"Of course."

"But what if our allergic to dogs?"

"They won't be."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not allergic to dogs. You're not allergic to dogs. So our kids won't be allergic to dogs."

She looked at him skeptically. "You really want to do this? Have a baby?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright." 

"Thank you." Luke kissed her gently on the lips. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the shortness of the last two chapters. Hope this one makes up for it. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 4

"Good morning." Luke rolled over and brushed a few stray hairs out of his wife's face.

"Hello."

"So how do you feel?"

"Um, fine. How should I feel?"

"Do you feel nauseous or woozy or anything?"

"Luke, I just stopped taking the pill a few days ago."

"It takes that long for everything to clear out?"

"Well I've never tried to have a kid before, but yeah, I think it could take some time."

"How much time? Like an estimate."

"Do we have some baby making deadline that I am not aware of?"

"No, it's just …"

"Aww, you're really excited about having a baby, aren't you?"

"Why? Am I not allowed to be excited?"

"It's just kinda cute. You're cute."

"Well I try." He kissed her and climbed out of bed. "I'll go get you some juice."

Lorelai shot up. "I think I must have misunderstood. Did you just say juice?"

"It's good for you."

"Luke, darling, have you ever seen me near juice or any other fruit product?"

"Well no."

"So why the juice?"

"I've been reading and apparently expectant mothers should stay away from coffee and other caffeinated things."

"I'm not pregnant yet. I'm probably not even ovulating."

"Well why not start getting ready now? You should probably flush all of the caffeine out of your body."

"Luke, I need coffee. I'm begging you."

"How about decaf?"

"How about no."

"50/50?"

"Getting better."

"80/20?"

"I'll give it a shot."

"I'll be right back."

Lorelai rolled onto her back and smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. A small part of her was afraid that at any moment the other foot was going to drop. The phone rang, making her jump. "I got it!" Lorelai herd Luke call from downstairs. She couldn't think of any one that would be calling this early. "Lorelai! It's for you!"

She picked up the phone on the table next to the bed. "Hello?"

"Who was that man that answered your phone?" 

Well there's that other foot, Lorelai thought. "That was Luke, Mom."

"You let him stay the night and answer your phone."

"Uh, yes."

"Where have you been?"

"Well for the past eight hours I've been asleep."

"I tried to call you last week and there was no answer."

"I was busy at work."

"I called the inn and Michel told me you had taken the week off. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Mom. I gotta go, my call waiting is beeping."

"I didn't hear anything."

"I have to go. Let's, umm, have lunch today. We could meet at the inn around 1?"

"Alright. But I expect a full explanation of your mysterious disappearance. Good bye, Lorelai."

"Bye, Mom."

"Here's your coffee." Luke sat down on the bed and handed her the cup.

"That was my mother," she said before nearly emptying the contents of the mug in one gulp.

"You know, we really need to tell her."

"No we don't. I can just keep my left hand in my pocket whenever she's around."

"Lorelai."

"Fine. I'll tell her today at lunch."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Maybe I'll go with you, for moral support."

"Ok, then you can shield me when she attacks me with her salad fork."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I need to get in the shower."

"Hey, how much water do you think we could save if we only took showers together?"

"I'm not sure."

"Care to find out?" She smiled mischievously and pushed him into the bathroom.

"So how's the DAR going, Mom? Any good benefits coming up?" Lorelai had managed to avoid any talk of her disappearance for half an hour. Luke had gotten stuck at the diner and she was stalling in hopes he would be getting there soon.

"Oh nothing more interesting than what I've been waiting all afternoon to hear, I'm sure."

"Right. Well, Luke and I decided to …"

"Sorry I'm late." Luke kissed Lorelai on the head and sat down next to her. "My bread guy's on strike or something. It's a whole big mess. But I'm here now." He suddenly remembered Emily Gilmore was also at the table. "Hello Emily."

"Hello Luke. Lorelai was just about to tell me that the two of you had decided to do something." Emily looked questioningly at her daughter.

"Right. Well, like I was saying, Luke and I, we decided to get married."

"Lorelai, you told me that a year ago."

"I know. But a few weeks ago we decided to speed things up a bit."

"You set a date? Fantastic!" Emily pulled her date book out of her purse. "So what did you decide on?"

"Two weeks ago." Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand under the table.

"Excuse me?"

"Lorelai and I decided to elope. We flew out to the Virgin Islands and got married."

"You're married?"

"Yes." Luke put his hand on Lorelai's knee, trying to comfort her.

"Married."

"Yeah, Mom, married."

"I can't believe you would do this to me. After all of the planning I've done. Do you know how long I've been planning your wedding, Lorelai? Thirty-five years. Your father will be crushed. I had a caterer and location on stand by and everything. I've told friends to keep their calendars open for when you finally decided to set a date."

"Emily, we hadn't even discussed wedding details like that with each other."

"Like I would leave the planning of a wedding up to the two of you. We all see how well you arrange things."

"Mom, I'm sorry that I didn't consult you on this. But we did what we wanted and needed to do."

"I have to go. I have an appointment at three that I can't be late for." Emily stood and started to leave.

Lorelai looked at Luke. She was confused and a little hurt. "I'll take care of this," he told her. Luke stood and followed his mother-in-law into the lobby. "Emily wait."

"Wait? You mean like the two of you did?" And with that she walked out of the inn.

Lorelai smiled as Luke walked back to the table. "Why are you smiling like that? Your mother just walked out on us."

"I know. That was the best case scenario."

"I see."

She squeezed his knee reassuringly. "Welcome to the family babe." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rory paced around her room. Jess would be there in a little less than an hour and she was trying to figure out what she should be wearing when he did arrive. She had nearly every article of clothing laid out on her floor and bed. She was sure why she cared how she looked when he saw her but she did. She wanted him to see her as an independent young woman but that was very difficult when she was living in the apartment her boyfriend was paying for. She finally decided on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She thought it would give off a relaxed vibe. It helped, though, that Logan had told her that her butt looked great in this particular pair of sweats. She walked into the kitchen to try and find some food to offer him. Unfortunately her mother's love of delivery and take-out food had rubbed off on her and the only thing in her kitchen was some old left over Chinese. She decided to order a pizza, hoping that waiting for the delivery guy would make waiting for Jess go faster. 

The pizza arrived just as Jess called her to say he was getting off the highway. She found a few paper plates and set them out with the pizza on the coffee table. She turned on the TV and tried to find something to watch. She didn't want Jess to know that she had been waiting for him. She even ate a slice of pizza so he wouldn't think she ordered it for him. He would think it was just a normal night for her and he just happened to be there. She settled on a nature documentary about hippos on the Discovery Channel. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door and she jumped. She tucked her hair behind her ears and walked calmly to the door. She smiled at Jess.

"Hey you. Come on in." 

He walked in, amazed by the size of her apartment. "Rory, this place is huge."

"I know right. I was thinking of having Paris move in next semester but then I realized that I was thinking of having Paris move in next semester and came back to my senses."

"Well thanks for having me."

"No problem. I mean, I love having company." There was an awkward silence. "I have a pizza. I mean, do you want some pizza?"

"I'm starved." They sat down on the couch and Jess devoured a whole slice in seconds. He wiped his mouth and said, "Oh I forgot. I brought you some wine." He pulled the bottle out of his bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks Jess. Should I open it now?"

"Sure. I mean, I'm not really sure if red is the proper pairing for pepperoni pizza but who really worries about that stuff?"

"I'll go grab some glasses." She got up and ran in to the kitchen. He watched her as she looked in every cabinet for a glass. She was still as beautiful and captivating as she was the day he met her, probably even more so. That Logan's a lucky son of a bitch, he thought. He saw her pull two plastic cups from a drawer and quickly turned around so she wouldn't catch him looking at her. "All I have is plastic."

Jess rolled his eyes jokingly. "Well I suppose this will have to do. I'm surprised Ritchie Rich doesn't have a full set of champagne flutes or something."

"Jess, he's not that bad."

"I didn't say he was bad. I said he was rich."

"Just be glad he gave me this apartment. If he hadn't you'd be all alone at Motel Six right now." She poured them both very full glasses of wine. She handed him his.

"Well then we'll drink to Logan and his gift of giving."

Rory shook her head but tapped her cup against his. She took a big sip of the wine and coughed. "Jess this is probably the worst wine I've ever had in my life."

He laughed. "I know. But I only had ten dollars and this was all I could afford." He watched her take another big sip. "If it's so bad why are you still drinking it?"

"I'm twenty-one years old. I'll pretty much drink anything with alcohol in it."

He looked at the TV. "Oh the hippo special. This is a good one."

"You've seen it?"

"Like three times. I always get choked up when the baby hippo gets eaten by the crocodile."

"The baby hippo gets eaten?"

"Yeah. It's really all the mother's fault. She left him with her sister but her sister went to get some food or something and left the baby all alone. So then the family of hippos has this big fight and the two hippo sisters refuse to swim in the same lake. It's all very dramatic."

"You're so full of shit."

"I know." They sat together in silence together for a while, drinking cheep wine and watching hippos swim around and fight one another. Suddenly, a huge crocodile lunged out of the water and grabbed the baby hippo, dragging it underwater. Rory jumped, spilling her wine all over her shirt and lap.

"Shit. I thought you were making all of that up."

"I thought I was too. Baby animals are always getting eaten on these shows so I guess it was a safe guess."

"I have to go change. I hope this shirt isn't ruined." She put her half empty cup on the table and walked into her bedroom. She pulled the door shut and pulled her shirt over her head. She tossed it into the hamper and slipped off her pants, just letting they crumple up on the floor. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her once white bra was now a lovely shade of purple. She jumped when she saw Jess's reflection behind her. "Jess! What are you doing?"

"I was looking for the bathroom."

"It's the next door down." She remembered that she was semi nude and tried to cover herself with her hands and a blanket that was draped over the end of her bed.

"Oh. That's good to know." He stepped closer to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to lean in and kisser her lips. 

Rory jumped back. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to kiss you."

"I figured out that part."

"So what's the problem?"

"That is the problem. What about Logan?"

"What about him?"

"He's my boyfriend, Jess."

"Is he? He's been in London for almost a month and you haven't even gotten a postcard."

Rory didn't know what to say. Jess once again closed the gap between them. He tried to kiss her again and this time she let him. The familiar feeling sent shivers up her spine. She dropped the blanket and wrapped her arms around him. Jess began kissing her neck and collarbone. He could taste the wine on her skin. He slowly moved her against the wall. Rory pushed him away and watched as he pulled his shirt off. She kissed him again and started to unzip his jeans. He stepped out of his pants and underwear and pusher her back up against the wall. He slowly worked her panties down her legs. Rory let him unhook her bra and shrugged it off of her shoulders, removing the last piece of clothing between them. Jess picked her up and she wrapped her legs around her torso. She closed her eyes and sighed, focusing on the passion between them as he thrusted deeper and deeper inside of her. "Oh, Jess," she moaned and kissed him passionately. He moved faster, rubbing her back red against the wall. She knew that would hurt in the morning but right now she didn't care. She held tightly to him, kissing his neck and scratching his strong back so he was covered in white stripes. She came first, writhing against him, and he soon followed.

Jess kept her in his embrace and carried her to the bed. They both collapsed, exhausted and panting. "Well that was unexpected," Rory said when she finally caught her breath. 

"You know how I love being random." Jess kissed her hand and placed it on his chest with his hand covering it. 

Rory pulled a blanket over their bodies and snuggled up against him. She waited for some feeling of guilt to come washing over her but it never came. She fell asleep feeling more at peace than she had in months. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rory turned on her turn signal and eased her car on to the exit ramp. She looked to the passenger seat next to her to see Jess sleeping with his head resting on the window. She shook his shoulder to wake him up. "Jess, we're almost there."

"Hmm?" He blinked sleepily at her. "Did I sleep the whole time?"

"Pretty much."

Jess lifted his arms over his head and tried to stretch in Rory's small car. "I must've worn myself out last night." He smiled and patted Rory's knee.

"Umm, about last night. I've been thinking and I'd really like it if we pretended that nothing ever happened. It was a one time thing. We're really good friends and I'd like to just stay friends. I don't want any romantic stuff to mess that up."

"Oh, and I'm sure Logan has nothing to do with this."

"Even if I wasn't still with Logan I wouldn't be rushing into some kind of relationship with you."

"That's bullshit Rory and you know it."

"This isn't even a discussion, Jess. I don't want to date you or have random sex with you or anything even remotely close to either of those things." She pulled into her mom's driveway and put the car in park. "I am in love with Logan."

"You sure weren't in love with him last night." He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door. He got out of the car and started walking down the driveway.

Rory jumped out of the car. "Where are you going?"

"I need to clear my head."

Rory sighed as she watched him walk down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Luke standing behind her. "Hey, Luke." She hugged him warmly.

"Was that Jess?"

"Yeah. It's was supposed to be a surprise so, surprise."

"Oh, I'm surprised." He started to run down the driveway to catch up to his nephew. "You're mom's in the house!" he called over his shoulder.

Rory pulled her suitcase out of the backseat and walked into the house. "Hello?" 

Paul Anka came running down the stairs with Lorelai right behind him. She hugged her daughter. "Oh, I've missed you." She picked up Rory's bag and carried it to her daughter's bedroom.

Rory followed Lorelai down the hall. "So how are things?"

"Fanfreakintastic. I think being married suits me."

"How so?"

"Well the other day, I dusted something."

"No!"

"Yup. I'm turning into a domestic goddess."

"What did you dust?"

"The answering machine."

"What else?"

"What do you mean 'what else?' That's it."

"Martha Stewart has nothing on you."

"Is something wrong with your car?"

"No. Why?"

"Well Luke went out to carry your bags in and when he didn't come in with you …"

"No. Umm, you should sit down actually."

"Did you run him over?" Lorelai sat down on Rory's bed.

"No. Last week I got a phone call from Jess."

"How is he?"

"He's fine. He's thinking about doing some work stuff in Hartford and he asked me if he could stay at my place and I said yes."

"What did Logan think?"

"I didn't ask him."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh? Why uh oh?"

"Well I'm not sure how Logan would feel about having some random guy staying with his girlfriend in his apartment."

"It's not some random guy. It's Jess."

"Actually I think he would perfer a random guy."

"So last night he shows up and everything's going great. We're just hanging out, watching the Discovery Channel …"

"Oh no, the hippo special?"

"Unfortunately. So when the crocodile jumped out of the water and grabbed the baby hippo I jumped and spilled my wine all over myself."

"Red?" Rory nodded. Her mom winced. "I didn't know you even liked red wine."

"Jess brought it. But anyway, I went into my room to change since I was all sticky. And while I'm almost naked he just walks right in." Lorelai raised her eyebrows and gasped. "I know. So one thing leads to another and before I knew it we were having sex." Lorelai was silent. "Mom, say something."

"Oh no. I am not even going to touch this one."

"Come on. I just need some input here."

"Well I think you should tell Logan."

"I don't want to hurt him though. It was just a one time thing."

"Does Jess know that?"

"I was just telling him when we pulled in. He was sort of mad and he ran off. Luke going to try to catch up to him." Rory paused. "Mom, you can't tell Luke what happened. He'd be so mad at Jess."

"My lips are sealed." She mocked zippering her lips shut.

"Good. Wow, I'm glad I got that off my chest."

"So, I've got some news." Lorelai smiled.

"I hope it's better than mine."

"Not as steamy, but close. Luke and I are trying to have a baby."

Rory clapped her hands and hugged her mom, knocking her over onto her back. "Wow. Luke and a baby. I never thought I'd say those words in the same sentence."

"It was his idea actually. Apparently he's all about having a family."

"That's fantastic, amazing, all of the other words that are better than great."

"He even made me go to the doctor yesterday to make sure all the equipment was in working order."

"That's cute in a very intimate, creepy way."

"He's made me get rid of coffee."

"No!"

"Yes."

"The man's out of control."

"So she told you it didn't mean anything?"

"Basically." Jess kicked a rock out in front of him as he walked back to Lorelai's house with Luke.

"Well you have to respect her wishes."

"Yeah but I don't think her wishes are the same as what she told me."

"Look, Jess, I don't want to get into what Rory's wishes may or may not be. To be honest with you, I'm a little creeped out just knowing what happened. You just need to give her some space. She loves this Logan guy and there's really nothing you can do about it."

"What do you think of him?"

"Who, Logan? Eh, he's alright."

"Have you met him?"

"A few times. He seems harmless."

"Yeah, harmless."

"When did you meet him?"

"Last fall. I went to see Rory and he showed up and Rory thought it would be a good idea for the three of us to get something to eat."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"I think I called him a blonde dick or something."

"I think you're the reason they broke up," Luke muttered.

"They didn't break up. They were on a break."

"It was still because of you." Jess smiled. Luke glanced at him and shook his head. "You're such an asshole." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"He left."

"Who left?"

"Jess. He left."

Lorelai sighed and sat down at her kitchen table. "I thought you guys were friends again. Everything was fine when you left." Rory and Jess had left Stars Hollow over two weeks ago.

"Well when we got back he said he didn't feel comfortable living with me. So he just packed up and went to a Days Inn or something." Rory was walking through the semi-deserted Yale campus. She had just ended a newspaper meeting. She was working to have an issue out for new student orientation in hopes of recruiting incoming freshmen. 

"Wow."

"I know. He said he didn't want to be responsible for breaking up Logan and me, handed me his number at the hotel, and walked out."

"I thought you guys were good."

"To be honest, it was a little awkward. We were avoiding each other and mostly just trying to avoid talking about anything that relates in any way to sex, wine, walls, pizza, or hippos. And you'd be surprised at how much that eliminates in conversation." 

"Well are you still friends?"

"I guess. I'm not really sure. He didn't say we weren't."

"Well as a married lady I am now full of wisdom in the male behavior department."

"Please, share your wisdom, oh wise married one."

"You just need to give him some time. Call him next week. Ask him how the work thing is going. Jess is one of your oldest friends. I doubt something like this could completely ruin that."

"I hope not. I mean, it's not like Jess and I have ever had sex before. This is completely uncharted territory." 

"I know hun. What's done is done and well it's done." 

"I know."

"Hey, what's today's date?"

"It's the seventeenth. Why?"

"Shit. I've gotta go." She stood up and walked over to the fridge.

"What's wrong?"

Lorelai's eyes scanned the magnetic calendar that was stuck to the front of the fridge, quickly counting days. "I think I'm ovulating. I'll call you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and walked into the living room. She hung up the phone and rushed out the door.

"Look, Kirk, I can't give you a discount for buying toast in bulk. If you want five orders of toast you'll pay for five orders of toast."

"You know a lot of other places have some kind of incentive for buying multiples. Just the other day I bought two pairs of pants and got a third pair for free." Kirk and Luke had been arguing for the past twenty minutes. Suddenly Lorelai burst through the door frantically. She grabbed Luke's arm and tried to drag him away from Kirk.

"What's wrong with you?" Luke looked at her like she was crazy.

"I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of work right now."

"No, it can't." She squeezed his arm tighter. "It's very important." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Actually, Lorelai, I was just about to break him down."

"Oh, you are so far from breaking me down …" Luke snarled at Kirk.

"Luke I'm ovulating!" As soon as the word escaped her lips Lorelai remembered that she was in the middle of a crowded diner. Everyone dropped their forks and stared at her. "Sorry. Sorry, everyone. You can all continue with your breakfasts. There's nothing more to see here."

"You're what?"

"I'm in prime baby making mode here." 

"Oh." Luke looked around the diner frantically. He ran behind the counter and headed up the stairs to his old apartment. Luckily he hadn't moved his stuff out yet. "How do you know?" he asked as he quickly undid his belt.

"Just counting days on the calendar. Why?"

"I wish you'd given me a little more notice. I could've prepared or something."

Lorelai pulled her shirt over her head and lay down on her back on the bed. Luke leaned over her and kissed her passionately. "There's really no way to prepare. It's just sex."

"I know but should I be thinking about babies or something?"

"Luke, you're killing the mood."

"Right. Sorry." He leaned down and kissed her again. She wrapped her legs around his torso as he moved into her. Sweat beaded on his forehead and slid down his cheeks. Lorelai couldn't help but smile at how determined he was. After almost fifteen minutes Luke shuddered and then rolled over onto the bed exhausted. "Do you think it worked?"

"We're just gonna have to wait to find out."

"But what if it didn't work? I mean what if you're not pregnant? Do we have to wait till next month? Maybe we should try again in an hour. Can you come back in an hour?"

Lorelai put her finger to his lips and hushed him. "Go back down to your diner. I'll just hang out here for the day if it'll make you feel better."

"You're the best." Luke kissed her head and hurried to get his pants back on. Lorelai waved as he shut the door and went back downstairs. She got out of bed and looked for her jeans. She pulled her cell phone out of the pocket and got back under the covers. She pushed the first fast dial button.

"Hello?"

"I feel like some kind of breeding cow or something."

"What?"

"It's like my new purpose in life is to produce a new flannel wearing heir for the Danes family."

"You said you wanted a baby," Rory said.

"I do. I really really do. But now I'm holed up in the diner until I'm ready mate again."

"Ok, I never ever want you to say the word mate again. And I should remind you that you are the one that told him that you think you're ovulating."

"What's your point?"

"You made your bed and you're going to have to lie in it."

"You are so witty. In fact, I am chuckling right now because of your clever play on words. Har har hardy har har." 

"You just need to hope that you get pregnant this month."

"What do you mean?"

"Well now Luke can figure out your, um, cycle. So from now until you get pregnant this is what you'll look forward to every month."

"Oh God, you're right. He's becoming a monster."

"And you made him that way."

"I need to go watch some kids' shows or something. Is Fraggle Rock still any good?"

"They took that off years ago."

"And they didn't consult us? That was one of your favorites."

"I know. It happens."

"Now I need to find a cave dwelling Muppet substitute."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. If you don't hear from me soon just assume that I've been locked in some sort of baby making dungeon."

"I'll arrange a search party."

"Aww thanks. Bye."

"Bye, Mom." 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got a new job and I've been working all the time. Well, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 8

"You peeled the potatoes? How could you think that it's alright to peel the potatoes? I've never peeled the potatoes. It's what makes the potato salad good. The skin is where all the flavor comes from." Sookie grabbed the peeler out of the cook's hand.

Lorelai walked up behind her friend and business partner and rested her hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Sookie. He'll just have to boil some more potatoes."

"Oh he'd better get boiling if he knows what's good for him." She shook the peeler at the man as he ran off to the other side of the inn's kitchen.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai helped herself to the pot of hot coffee on the counter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the Anderson's had this great idea to change their menu from the braised pork chops and fennel salad to this whole barbeque thing."

"That's kind of cute. A casual summer wedding with the red checkered tablecloth thing. It's actually not a bad idea."

"Sure take their side."

"Sookie, I'm not taking sides. I just know that you can handle the change." Lorelai took a sip of her coffee then put the cup down on the counter. "Hey Sookie, can I as you something?"

"Sure, hun. You know you can ask me anything."

"Well, how did you know you were pregnant?"

"Pregnant?"

"Pregnant, with child, yeah."

"Why?" Sookie covered her mouth with her hand excitedly. "Do you think you're pregnant?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I mean, it's been a while and I just don't know what kinds of signs I should be looking for."

"Well there was that things where I lost my sense of taste." Lorelai nodded. "And then I flipped out at Norman Mailer."

"Well let's say I don't have any elderly writers to yell at and my sense of taste has never really been that sharp. What else?"

"Well why do you think you might be pregnant?"

"I'm, um, late."

"Oh, the lateness."

"Yeah."

"Any morning sickness?"

"Not really. I mean I was at Rory's a few nights ago and we had some jelly bean pizza and I've been feeling a little nauseous every morning since."

"Jelly beans and pizza?"

"No, jelly bean pizza. Pizza with jelly beans on it."

"Well that would probably make anyone sick…"

"Yeah but not me. I've been eating gross stuff like that for my whole life and it's never bothered me before."

"Well there's really only two ways to find out. You could go to the doctor…"

"That'll take too long. I need to know now."

"Then you need to pick up a home pregnancy test."

"I was afraid of that."

"Just run down to Doose's and buy one."

"And then Taylor will know."

"Well he's gonna find out eventually."

"I know but I don't want him to find out before Luke." Sookie shrugged. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Good luck sweetie."

Lorelai walked out of the kitchen. She saw Michel standing at the front desk. "Michel, my favorite French guy."

"What do you want?"

"Well, actually, I need you to take a little field trip."

"No."

"But I didn't even tell you –"

"No."

"Please?"

"Hmm, let me think. No."

"I'll give you candy."

"You know I do not eat candy."

"Please Michel. I need you to go get me a pregnancy test. If I go the whole town will know in two minutes."

"What do I look like, a little errand boy?"

"Fine. I'm running out. I'll be back."

"Take you're time."

Lorelai pulled up in front of Doose's Market. She rested her head on the Jeep's steering wheel and took a deep breath. She quickly opened the door and hurried into the store. She dashed down the first isle, trying to avoid being seen. She hurried to the medical supplies isle and scanned the shelf for the pregnancy tests. They were no where to be found. "Shit. Shit shit shit." She looked around to see if anyone else was in the store. She realized that she was alone in the store and walked up to the counter.

Dean was finishing bagging Andrew's groceries. "Thanks Dean," Andrew said as he walked out.

"Hello Dean." Lorelai walked up to the register.

"Oh, hey Lorelai." Dean swallowed nervously.

"How've you been?"

"Good."

"Good."

"Oh, um, congratulations on the getting married."

"Thanks. Hey Dean, I kinda need you to do me a favor."

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"What I'm about to ask you is to never ever leave this store. It's between you and me. You can not tell anyone I was here. In fact you're probably better off forgetting that you even know me."

"Um, alright."

"Where does Taylor keep the pregnancy tests?"

"The what?"

"The pregnancy tests Dean. The little sticks that you pee on and it tells you if you're pregnant."

"I know what they are." He reached under the counter and handed one to Lorelai. "Taylor makes us keep them behind the counter. He thinks it'll help combat teen pregnancy or something."

"Smart man that Taylor," Lorelai said sarcastically. She took the box from him and looked at it. "Is this, um, a good one?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh right." She laughed nervously. "Alright, I'll give it a shot." She handed Dean twenty dollars.

"Lorelai, this is too much."

"I know. The rest is bribe money to keep you quiet." She winked and walked out of the store. She looked down and hurried across the sidewalk.

"Lorelai, doll!"

"Shit," Lorelai muttered to herself. She quickly put on a smile and shoved the pregnancy test into her waistband and covered it with her shirt. "Hey Babette."

"I haven't seen you in a while. How are ya? How's that husband of yours? Keepin ya busy?" She nudged Lorelai with her elbow.

Lorelai forced a small laugh. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I'd better get back to work."

"Of course. I won't keep ya. Give Rory a kiss for me when you see her."

"Oh I will." Lorelai climbed into the Jeep and waved at Babette. That was close, she thought. She started the car and pulled out onto the street.

"Hello this is the Dragonfly Inn. Michel speaking. How may I help you?"

"Oh hey Michel. It's Luke."

"Luke who?"

"Luke. Luke Danes. Lorelai's husband."

"Oh yes, the diner man."

"Yup, that's me. Is she there?"

"No she is not."

"She's not? Where'd she go?"

"She ran out. Something about a pregnancy test."

"A pregnancy test?"

"Did I stutter? Yes a pregnancy test."

"Oh, uh, thanks Michel." Luke hung the phone back up on the wall. He stood, stunned for a while. 

"Luke." Caesar stood with two plates waiting to pass them to Luke from the kitchen. "Luke!"

"Huh?" Luke turned around.

"Here's those orders."

"What?"

"The food for the customers." Luke just stared at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey I gotta go. Cover for me." Luke ran out of the diner, leaving Caesar alone with the lunch crowd.

"Oh this better be good," Caesar muttered.

"Is everything ok in there?" Sookie called through the bathroom door.

Lorelai opened the door. "Get in here." She grabbed Sookie's sleeve and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I can't look."

"What do you mean you can look?"

"I can't look. What if I'm pregnant?"

"But don't you want to be pregnant?"

"Well yeah."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You're right. Heh. I forgot. I mean the last time I did this I was hoping for a completely different outcome."

"Are you ready?"

"I think so. Hold my hand."

Sookie squeezed Lorelai's hand and together they checked the results of the pregnancy test.

Luke burst to the inn. "Where is she?"

Michel looked at him and rolled his eyes. "I am not a mind reader. How could I possibly know who you're looking for?"

"Lorelai, Michel. Where's Lorelai?"

"I have no idea. We are not attached at the hip, you know."

Lorelai came running through the lobby. "Luke! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" She hugged him tightly as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. "We're having a baby," she whispered in his ear.

He put her down and took a step back from her. She was smiled from ear to ear. "I love you." He pulled her back to him and kissed her passionately.

"It's so beautiful." Sookie wiped her eyes with her apron. She leaned her head on Michel's shoulder.

"Since when is it ok to touch me?" he snarled.

"Oh get over yourself." She playfully pushed him.

Lorelai ran over to Sookie and started jumping up and down. "I'm having a baby!"

"I know!" She hugged her friend and smiled. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I have to get back to the diner." Luke leaned down at kissed Lorelai good-bye as he got up from the table. 

"Aww, so soon?" Lorelai pouted at him.

"Yeah, Caesar gets flustered if I leave him alone too long. Thanks for lunch, Sookie. It was fantastic." He rubbed Lorelai's shoulder. "I'll see you tonight."

"Later, babe." Lorelai waved to him as he walked out of the inn. "Ugh, Sookie, I'm absolutely stuffed."

"I may have gone a little overboard." Sookie smiled as she noticed just how many plates were piled up on their table.

"I think we passed 'a little overboard' after the stuffed pork chops." Michel sighed and pushed his chair back from the table.

"No, I think it was the third piece of pie that pushed me over the edge." Lorelai rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"Ah! You touched your stomach!" Sookie clapped her hands. Lorelai looked at her, confused. "There's a little person in there."

"That is disgusting."

"Well it's true. I mean, little whosit probably doesn't even have the weird little tail thing any more." Sookie smiled at Lorelai.

"There is a tail involved. Oh, I am never procreating. It is disgusting." Michel wrinkled his nose.

"You are so not babysitting." Lorelai shook her head at him as he left the table to go back to the front desk.

"So when are you going to tell Rory?" Sookie asked.

"Oh my God. I have to go tell Rory."

"Well go. Michel and I have things under control here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go on, mamma. We'll take care of everything."

"Thanks Sookie."

Luke knocked on the door and stood on the porch. His sister Liz and her husband T.J. were finally settled into their new house. Liz opened the door to her brother. "Hey big brother! Come on in."

"Hey Liz. This place looks great." Luke looked around the foyer. "It's a lot better than the last time I was here."

"Yeah well the last time you were here some of the floor boards were missing and this wall had a big hole in it."

"Has it been that long?"

"Yeah, well, you've been busy getting married and all that."

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry everything happened the way it did. I wish you'd been there."

"Oh don't worry about that. It was something that needed to be done. And as long as you and Lorelai are happy, that's really all we really care about."

"Where is T.J. anyway?"

"He's out getting picking up the crib." She smiled and patted her stomach.

"How's that going?"

"It's great. I didn't remember a lot of stuff from when I was pregnant with Jess so it's all new and exciting. You wanna sit down or something?"

"Uh, sure." Luke followed her into the kitchen.

"You want something to drink? Eat?"

"Nah, I can't really stay long."

"So what can I do for ya?" Liz eased herself into a chair. 

"Can't I come visit my sister without having some kind of reason?"

"Yes, but you've got something on your mind today. What's going on?"

"Well, I do have some news."

"Share."

"Lorelai and I – "

"You're having a baby!"

"Well I'm not having a baby but, yeah, Lorelai's pregnant." Luke smiled.

"Aw, look at you, all smiles. This is fantastic. Now little Samuel'll have a little cousin to hang out with."

"Samuel, huh?"

"Yeah. We found out right before you guys left."

"That's good. A boy. So I should get back to the diner."

"We should all go out or something, you, me, T.J., and Lorelai."

"Absolutely. I'll talk to Lorelai about it and we'll pick a date or something."

Liz walked through the house to let her brother out. "Maybe I'll stop by the inn tomorrow, just to say hello. Do you think that'd be ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Luke walked out onto the porch.

"Hey, congratulations."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Luke waved and walked back to the diner.

"Mom!" Rory was surprised to find her mom standing in her doorway.

"Hey kiddo." Lorelai hugged her daughter tightly.

"This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Oh well, I can leave – "

"No no, come in." Rory grabbed her mom's arm and pulled her into the apartment. "Do you want some coffee? I just made a pot."

"Sure. Or no actually."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'll just have some water or something."

"Yeah, no problem." Rory grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and handed it to Lorelai. "So what brings you out to my neck of my woods?"

"Well, as you may or may not know, I, from time to time, let my clothing speak for me."

"So the heavy coat you're wearing in September is saying that you've joined the hobo lifestyle."

"No, it is what's under the coat that's important."

"Well, let's see it."

Lorelai smiled and turned around and took off the coat. "Ok, are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

Lorelai turned around to reveal a shirt with the words, "Baby On Board" printed across the chest. "Tada!"

"Baby on… Oh my God! Oh my God!" Rory jumped up and down and hugged Lorelai tightly. "We're having a baby! We're having a baby!"

"Well, I'm having a baby but you'll be involved in most of it."

"I can't believe it. I am no longer an only child."

"You do have a sister."

"Half sister. And I wasn't there for the growing up stuff and everything. Hey, come sit down on the couch. It's nice and comfy. You shouldn't be on your feet too much."

"I'm not quite at the invalid stage yet but alright."

"So when did you find out?"

"This morning."

"How's Luke?"

"He's on cloud nine, no cloud ten."

"I'm so excited. Have I told you how excited I am?"

"Maybe briefly."

"So when are you due? Is it a girl or a boy? You're not naming it Lorelai if it's a girl are you? Because it's confusing enough having two of us but a third …"

"Don't worry, you will remain my only Lorelai child."

"Good. I'm sorry, I just can't believe this. I'm so happy!"

"I know. This is such a good thing."

"It really is. How are you feeling? Do you feel pregnant?"

"Not really. I mean I've been feeling kinda nauseous sometimes but other than that I'm fine. But how have you been?"

"Eh, work comes and goes. I mean they don't really have me on a regular schedule but it keeps my busy."

"Good, good. Any word from jolly old England?"

"So how's Kirk doing? Any recent, crazy antics I should hear about?"

"Rory."

"Mom."

"Call him."

"It's fine. He's really busy."

"But how do you know? You haven't talked to him. For all you know he could be completely unbusy. He might even be thinking that you are too busy for him to call you and then you're both not busy and it's just stupid. You dated him for so long and you can't just let it fizzle out if you really care about this relationship."

"You know I care about Logan."

"So call him."

"I will."

"Today. By the end of the day you will call him. I can check your bill you know and see if you did it too since it comes to the house."

"I really need to have my address changed."

"What a day." Lorelai collapsed onto the couch next to Luke.

"No complaints here." Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. 

"It's weird, isn't it?" Lorelai turned on the television.

"How so?"

"There's a little person inside me."

"Well when you say it like that it sounds like there's a fully grown but very tiny person in there, which, yeah, is a little weird."

"Like 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers' weird."

"So I'm changing the subject. How was Rory?"

"Great, as always."

"Has she heard from Logan?"

"Nope."

"I never liked that kid. He was always looking down his nose at people and flashing his wallet around."

"When did he ever flash his wallet?"

"Once I saw him pull it out and he kinda waved it at me."

"He did not."

"Alright maybe he didn't, but it's not really hard to imagine him doing it, the little jerk. She shouldn't have to call him, he should call her."

"Relax, Grumpy Gus. She's a big girl, she'll take care of everything." Lorelai patted his thigh. She smiled at him and kissed him on the nose.

"What?"

"You are going to be a terrific father. Rory's all grown up and she's not even really yours and you're all concerned about her. It's nice."

"Well she's a good kid."

"She sure is. I hope she comes home more. Maybe some of that goodness will rub off on this little guy."

"Or girl."

"Right, or girl."

"You can't have a feeling already."

"I don't have a feeling. It's more of an inkling."

"You think it's a boy?"

"I know it's a boy."

"Whatever you say." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Alright phone, this is it. I am going to call him. He's my boyfriend, I'm entitled to call him every once in a while. Why shouldn't I call him?" Rory was pacing back and forth in her kitchen. "Andy why am I talking to my phone?" Rory took a deep breath and scrolled through her list of saved numbers. She sighed and as she heard the phone start ringing. She hopped up and sat down on the counter and as the phone continued to ring. Suddenly his voice mail came on.

"Hi, you've reached the phone of Logan Huntzberger. I'm not here right now but if you think it's necessary you can leave a message at the beep. And if this is Kristen from last night, it is definitely necessary."

The beep rang into Rory's ear. She panicked. Her mind rushed, trying to figure out what to say. "Umm, hi, Logan. This is Rory. Remember me, your girlfriend, Rory? Well apparently you don't, judging by the lovely message I just heard on your voice mail. Well, anyway, I haven't heard from …" Rory heard another beep as she ran out of voice mail space. "Oh, no. I will not be hung up on by a phone." Rory found Logan's number again and waited through his message again. She felt herself getting angrier the second time around. The beep came again. "Well, it's me again, Rory Gilmore, the only girl you know that was named after her mother. Well I used to be the only girl you knew that was named after her mother. I'm not really sure how Kristen got her lovely British name. Maybe she was named after an old family dog or something I don't …" She felt her face getting warmer as she waited to start a new message. "Look, I know I'm going to get cut off again and this isn't making any sense to you right now because this is going to be the first message you hear from me so instead of hearing me get angrier I'll actually be getting happier but, trust me, the reverse is happening. So this is will be my last message. I really thought this was going to work out but it obviously isn't. So have fun with Kristen and all the other lovely English ladies you've been seeing. So have a nice life. It was nice dating you but well, I'm over it." 

Rory hung up and threw her phone at the sink. She heard it rattle around and walked over to grab it as it disappeared down the disposal. "Oh shit. Oh no. Oh shit." Without thinking she grabbed for the phone. "Oh fuck!" she yelled when she realized that garbage disposals have blades in them. She grabbed a dish towel and wrapped it around her bleeding hand. She squeezed her hand under her armpit and picked up the apartment phone. She smiled when she heard the dial tone since she half expected the phone to have been disconnected when Logan left. She quickly dialed the first name that came to mind. "Hi. Can you come over here?"

"So tell me again how you did this?" Jess wrapped another layer of bandages around Rory's hand.

"I dropped my phone in the sink and it went down the disposal."

"So you just stuck your hand down the hole?"

"Basically."

"Without any thought for your personal well being?"

"It's a very nice phone."

"I see. So where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The very nice phone."

"Oh."

"Still in the hole?"

"Still in the hole."

"Alright, well you hold you hand over your head and I'll be right back."

Rory smiled and watched Jess leave the apartment. He came back a few minutes later with a tool box in his hand.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, it's a tool box."

"Wow."

"What?"

"All these years I doubted it but here's the proof, right in front of me." Jess looked at her questioningly. "You really are Luke's nephew." She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Jess shook his head and opened up the cabinet under the sink. He got on his back and got under the sink. He reached into his tool box and got to work. "So why'd you throw the phone in the sink in the first place?"

"I was mad at it."

"I thought it was a very nice phone."

"I called Logan."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. And he wasn't there. I got his voice mail. And apparently there's a Kristen involved."

"A Kristen?"

"Yeah. So I broke up with him."

"Ow!" Jess banged his head on the top of the cabinet as he got out from under the sink. 

"Are you ok?" Rory got up and walked over to him.

"I'm fine. Here's the phone." He handed her the gunk covered cell phone.

"It's all, covered in garbage."

"It was in the garbage disposal." He rubbed the red bump on his head.

Rory walked over to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. "Here." She handed it to Jess and they walked back to the couch together. 

"We're quite the pair." Jess leaned his head back, trying to stop any swelling on his head. "So you were telling me you left Logan a message."

"Yeah. I think I left a Dear John message."

"Those exist?"

"Yeah. Letters are so last century."

"So you broke up with him?"

"I think so."

"Either you broke up with him or you didn't."

"Well I broke up with him, but I don't know if he got the message yet so he might not know about it yet."

"You like to make things complicated."

"Always have. You should know that."

"Well after a blow to the head some memories are a little fuzzy."

"You can stay in the guest room. You shouldn't drive after hitting your head."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I'll stay in my room as long as you stay in yours."

"Alright."

"Great." She grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV. "Hey look, Animal Planet."

"Rory."

"Right." She changed the channel. "How's Discovery?"

"What's on?" Jess tried to peek around his ice pack.

"Mythbusters."

"Nice."

"Jess." Rory nudged Jess's shoulder.

Jess rubbed his eyes and sat up. Rory was standing next to his bed, her arms crossed over her chest. "Rory? What time is it?"

"I, um, I don't know."

He could tell that she was shaking. "What's wrong?"

"Um, not much. It's just that everything is hitting me. I just can't believe that it's over. I thought that he might be the one and then it just all went to hell in a hand basket and I felt really alone and I didn't want to be alone. I'm sorry I woke you up. I'll just go back to bed." 

She started to walk away and Jess grabbed her wrist. "Just sit down." He pulled her over the bed and he moved over to make room for her. 

Rory sat down. "I just feel so stupid. After everything he's done, I've just forgiven him. He slept with almost every one of his sister's friends and I forgave him. He was a total ass to you and I forgave him. He let me steal a boat. He let me drop out of Yale. Any good boyfriend should've discouraged that. When I first met him he would let me think he liked me and I chased him around like a pathetic little girl. I'm an idiot." She started sobbing.

"You are not an idiot." Jess rubbed her back and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am. Every relationship I've been in has been completely dysfunctional. The whole Dean thing, a complete mess. I broke up his marriage. He was a married man and I thought, hey he's a great guy to have sex with. I can't think of anyone better to lose my virginity to. And there's Logan and I think we can both see how well that one worked out."

"Not all of your relationships were dysfunctional."

"Oh yeah? Name one that wasn't."

"Ours."

"Jess, do you remember when we were together? Look up dysfunctional in the dictionary and there were are, smiling and waving."

"It wasn't that bad. It was a little rocky but I wouldn't call it dysfunctional."

"Well that's one out of three. That's not a good ratio. I'm going to be alone forever."

"Rory, you're twenty-one years old. I highly doubt that it's time to start looking into convents."

"I just miss him." She started crying again.

"I know." Jess kissed the top of her head and held her in his arms as she cried.

Rory rolled over and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see Jess sleeping next to her. She thought about the previous night, making sure that nothing had happened between them. She watched Jess's chest rise and fall and smiled. She was glad she had called him. Last night had been hard, even before she stuck her hand in the garbage disposal. She had broken up with Logan. She had thought that he could be the one for her. He was smart, funny, and handsome but that was obvious to other girls. 

"Can you stop staring at me? It's starting to creep me out." Jess smiled and rolled over to face her.

Rory felt her cheeks flush a little. "Sorry."

"So how's your hand?"

"It hurts a little."

Jess propped himself up on his elbow. "Let me see." Rory put her hand down on the bed and Jess unwrapped her bandage. "It looks good, mostly just shallow scratches. You should keep it covered for a few days."

"How do you know so much about stuff like this?"

"Well, when you're a tough guy like me you need to learn how to take care of any war wounds."

"Tough guy. Right. Well tough guy, you wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Sure. Can we swing by my place first so I can get some fresh clothes?"

Jess opened the door to his motel room and flipped on the light. "Well, here it is, home sweet home."

Rory wrinkled her nose. "What's that smell?"

"I'm not really sure. It was here before me though." Jess pulled his shirt off over his head and grabbed a new one from his suitcase.

"Jess, you can't stay here."

"It's not that bad."

"This place rents rooms by the hour and that's never a good sign. And there's that stain on the floor over there…"

"But I don't walk over there." Rory crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him.

"Well where would you rather have me stay?"

"You can come stay with me."

"No, no way."

"Why? It's huge and I'm sick of being there all by myself."

"I don't know."

"Come on Jess. I won't be able to sleep at night knowing that you're in this place. It creeps me out."

"Saying no really isn't an option is it?"

"Nope." 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been crazy busy with school. But here's a spankin new chapter! It's about a month after the last one, like maybe six weeks or something.

Chapter 11

Luke ran a damp rag over the diner's counter. He looked up when he heard the door open. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Grumph." Lorelai grumbled at him and sat down on a stool. Her forehead hit the counter with a thud.

Luke walked around the counter and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" He scratched the crown of her head lightly.

"What day is it?" she muttered at him.

"Thursday."

"What time is it?"

"It's like quarter to six."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah."

Lorelai picked her head up and looked at Luke through sleepy eyes. "Just one cup?"

"You know I can't give you coffee. It's bad for the baby."

"The baby. Right. As soon as it comes out it's grounded."

"What?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm awake at this ungodly hour. I have to go to the doctor."

"Is everything alright?"

"It's just a check-up."

"Can I come?"

The thought had never crossed Lorelai's mind to ask Luke to go with her to her appointments. "Sure. I just need something to eat."

"Sure. What would you like? Eggs, bacon, pancakes?"

"Just some fruit salad." 

Luke looked at her questioningly. "Really? Fruit salad?"

"Just get it before I change my mind."

Luke sat in the examination room anxiously as Lorelai got into the paper gown. "Do you need help getting into that thing?"

"Nope." Lorelai hopped up on the examination table and scooted back so her head was resting on the pillow.

"Isn't there another piece to that?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's all … open in the front."

"Well she needs to be able to examine me."

There was a knock at the door and Lorelai's doctor, Dr. Lawrence, walked into the room. "Hi Lorelai." She noticed Luke sitting in the corner. "And you must be the new daddy."

"Luke Danes." Luke shook the doctor's hand. 

Dr. Lawrence started to wash her hands. "So how have you been feeling?"

Luke shrugged. "Well it's a little overwhelming sometimes but …"

"I was talking to your wife, Mr. Danes." Dr. Lawrence smiled at him.

"Right. Sorry."

"Well the morning sickness isn't as bad as it was but I still get nauseous sometimes."

"Any light headedness or dizziness?"

"No."

"Good." Dr. Lawrence took Lorelai's blood pressure and recorded everything in her file. "So you're at ten weeks and it sounds like everything is going well. How would you like to see your baby today?"

"Ok." Luke stood up. He looked at Lorelai. "I mean, if you want to."

Lorelai smiled at him. "Of course." She took his hand and relaxed at the doctor brought out the ultrasound machine. 

Dr. Laurence began scanning Lorelai's belly with the wand. "Ok, let's see. Well there we are. If you look right here you can see the heart beat." Luke stared at the screen and tried to see what the doctor had found.

"That little jumpy thing?"

Lorelai squeezed his hand. "That's our baby."

"Wow."

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"Oh, I don't know. We hadn't really discussed it." Lorelai looked up at Luke.

"What ever you want."

"Well if we know we can decorate the nursery and start buying clothes."

"Is that a yes?" Dr. Lawrence looked at Luke and Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded. "That's a yes."

"Alright." Dr. Lawrence moved the wand around Lorelai's stomach, trying to get a better picture of the baby. "Ok. Well I haven't determined the sex yet but I have found something else."

Lorelai felt panicked. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. I found a second heartbeat."

Lorelai was stunned. She looked up at Luke, her mouth open in surprise.

"What do you mean two heartbeats?" Luke started to worry that there was something wrong with his baby.

"Twins," Lorelai finally said.

"That's right. You're having twins."

"Oh my God." Luke couldn't even think. He pulled a chair up next to Lorelai and sat down. "Twins?"

"Here they are." Dr. Lawrence brought a picture up of two babies up on the screen. "I'll save that one for you if you'd like."

"Yes please." Lorelai smiled at Luke. He was sitting perfectly still, just staring at the screen.

"Ok. Well one's deffinately a boy. And, let's see. Oh, a boy and a girl. I'll just get a few more good pictures and you'll be all set." When Dr. Lawrence finished she wiped the gel off of Lorelai's stomach. "I'll just go print those up for you so you can take them home and I'll bring them up front to you. Congratulations." She smiled at Luke and Lorelai and left the room.

"Wow." Lorelai rubbed her stomach. "Twins. Wow."

"Huh."

She sat up at nudged Luke. "Are you ok?"

"What?"

Lorelai slid off the table and stood in front of him. "You're happy right?"

"I don't think I've ever been happier." He stood up and hugged her tightly. Luke rested his hand on her stomach. "It's weird to think that there's two of them in there."

"Just wait. I'm gonna be as big as a house in a few months."

"I love you." Luke pushed a few hairs out of her face.

Lorelai finished buttoning her shirt and then kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you too." 

Luke took her hand. "Ready?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah." They walked out of the room and picked up the pictures of their babies at the reception desk.

"Are you sure you're ok here alone? I can leave the diner for one day." Luke hesitated to leave the house and go back to work.

"Luke, I'm fine."

"Alright. But you call me if you need anything, ok?"

"Yeah yeah. Get out of here now." She playfully pushed him towards the door. "Have a good day at work." She kissed his cheek.

Luke rubbed his hand over his stomach. "Bye kids. I'll be home later."

"You're insane." Lorelai laughed.

"You better call everyone you know because tonight we're having a party."

"Here?"

"I'll cook some food and we'll put some streamers up on the gazebo or something. Just have everyone show up around seven." He waved and walked down the front steps.

Lorelai shut the door and walked back into the living room, shaking her head. She grabbed the phone and flopped onto the couch. She rubbed her stomach as she dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid!"

"Mom, hey! What are you doing up? It's like nine."

"I had an early appointment with Dr. Lawrence."

"Is everything alright?"

"Peachy. So what are you up to?"

"Not much. I was gonna run over to the bookstore and get my books."

"Senior year, huh?"

"I know. It's a little sad. My last fall semester books ever."

"It seems like just yesterday you were graduating from Chilton."

"Mom."

"And the day before that I was trying to get you to keep your diaper on in public."

"Yes, the memories are rushing back."

"My little baby's all grown up."

Rory rolled her eyes a laughed a little. "Speaking of little baby, how's the new one?"

"Well, that's what I'm calling you about."

"Did you find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yup."

"Tell me!"

"What? You think I'll just give up that information without anything in return?"

"Are you bribing me?"

"A little bit."

"What are your demands?"

"Come home. I miss you."

"I've got school starting next week."

"Exactly. I haven't seen you all summer. Let's have a shopping day, just us."

"Alright. Tomorrow morning I'll pick you up. Is that ok?"

"Well Luke's all about having this big party tonight at the gazebo and I really want you to come."

"Luke's throwing a party?"

"I know. I was just as surprised."

"You're having a boy aren't you?"

"What?"

"Luke's all excited because he knows the Danes name isn't going to end with him so he's having a big party."

"I can neither deny nor confirm that. So will you come?"

"Sure. What time do you want me there?"

"Well if you come over now maybe we can go out and I can buy some pants that I actually fit into."

"You're that fat already?"

"Don't mock mama."

"So what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Well I could pick you up."

"You still fit behind the steering wheel?"

"I'm going to ignore that last comment. Why don't you leave now and we can go over to Luke's for some food and then head over to the mall."

"Sounds good. I'll be over in a few hours."

"Bye, hun."

"Bye."

Taylor burst through the diner door. "Luke, can I have a word with you please?"

"Sure Taylor. What's on your mind?" Not even Taylor could spoil Luke's excellent mood.

Taylor was taken aback. "Are you felling alright?"

"Never better. You want some coffee?"

"No, I'm, uh, fine."

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Right. What is going on in the square? I see Miss Patty has some sort of dance routine going on in the gazebo and Kirk's hanging up these little storks on all the trees." Taylor pulled a folded blue paper stork out of his pocket and handed it to Luke. "He said you asked him to do it. Is this true?"

"Yeah. I'm hosting a little get together tonight for Lorelai, sort of a pre-baby shower thing."

"Well that's all fine and good but did you ever think of getting this cleared with me?"

"I didn't think I needed to."

"Well as town selectman I enjoy knowing what's going on in my town."

"Taylor, what's this really about?"

"Well I consider Lorelai to be a friend and…"

"Are you afraid you wouldn't be invited?"

"Of course not."

"We just decided to do this like two hours ago. And no one's really invited. I mean, the whole town should come."

"Well I'll have to check my schedule but I might be able to stop by."

"Good. Maybe I'll see you later."

"Sure." Taylor backed away slowly and walked out of the diner.

"Hey Taylor," Lorelai said as she walked past Taylor.

"Oh, hello." He walked down the sidewalk.

Lorelai looked questioningly at Rory who just shrugged. "What's up with him?" she asked Luke as she sat down at a table by the window.

"Oh, you know Taylor. He's always been a little off." Luke brought over a pot of coffee and filled Rory's cup. "Hey Rory."

"Hey. Um, congratulations."

"Did you tell her?"

Lorelai put her hands up in defense. "No, it wasn't me. She knows nothing."

"Ah, so it is a boy!" Rory beamed.

"She's just guessing, Luke. I promise."

"Alright. Do you want something to drink?"

"Coffee?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Just some water then."

"How about some chocolate chip pancakes? I just mixed up some batter."

"Ooh, sounds good. Thanks Luke." Rory took a sip of her coffee. "Oh man. I forgot how much I love Luke's coffee. Mmm mmm mmm. Good stuff." She exaggerated how great the coffee was, teasing Lorelai.

"Living with Jess is having serious ramifications. He's rubbing off on you."

Rory ignored her mom's comment and was relieved when Luke brought out their pancakes. She knew her mom was only teasing her but it still burned a little. When she had dated Jess her mom wasn't too fond of him. But he was different now and in time Lorelai would see that. "So what did Grandma and Grandpa say about the baby? Are they coming tonight?"

"Uh, well they might be."

"You haven't told them?"

"I'm waiting for the right time."

"And when is that? When you're in the delivery room?"

"I was thinking maybe a few weeks after that but yeah, that would probably be ok."

"Mom. What could they possibly say? They didn't kill you the last time and now you're married so they should be happy."

"Yes, they should be happy but they're not. Remember how happy my mother was when she found out we were married. Well multiply that by one billion and that's how pissed she'll be about this." 

"But what about Grandpa?"

"I do feel a little bad about that part."

"Why don't we stop over there after we go shopping? I haven't seen them in a while and Grandpa should be done at the office by the time we get there."

"Aright. But if she starts throwing urns and candlesticks you'll need to form a human shield." 


End file.
